Lonely This Christmas
by The billion dollar bitch
Summary: Oh dammit, I'm no good at summarys, it's just a short story so read and find out!


Lonely This Christmas  
  
TITLE: Lonely This Christmas AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: thebilliondollarprincessuk@hotmail.com RATING: Ummmm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: some mild swearing I think once DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Mud own the lyrics to "Lonely this Christmas"  
  
"Try to imagine, a house that's not a home,  
  
Try to imagine, a Christmas all alone.  
  
That's where I'll be,  
  
Since you left me,  
  
My tears could melt the snow.  
  
What can I do, without you,  
  
I've got no place, no place to go..  
  
"It'll be lonely this Christmas,  
  
Without you to hold.  
  
It'll be lonely this Christmas,  
  
Lonely and cold.  
  
It'll be cold, so cold,  
  
Without you to hold,  
  
This Christmas."  
  
Vince sat by the window and listened to the song on the radio with tears in his eyes. Here it was, on Christmas Eve and where was he? In a hotel room in Hartford, CT, all because of a stupid fight with Linda. The fight had happened two days ago now and Linda still hadn't called him. "Does she still care?" Vince wondered to himself. They had fought before but it was never anything like this, Vince nor Linda ever just got up and left and they certainly had never gone without speaking to each other for two days.  
  
Vince sighed and watched the snow fall, he could go to HQ and get on with some work, but he didn't feel like it. And if anyone saw him they'd only start asking questions about why he wasn't at home, all the WWE staff had been given ten days off when Vince was in the Christmas mood. He was looking forward to spending Christmas with his wife, Stephanie was spending it with Paul, Shane and Marissa were going abroad, so Linda and Vince had planned to have Christmas by themselves for the first time ever. He had brought her lots of presents and was going to hire someone to cook the dinner so Linda didn't have too. But now it looked like he'd be spending Christmas on his own.  
  
"It's your own fault!" Vince scolded himself. "You're the one that started it." Vince shook his head as he recalled their fight.  
  
Vince was at his desk at work when Linda came in.  
  
"Honey what's wrong; you've been so miserable the past couple of days?" Linda gently asked coming behind him and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Vince just snapped. "For god's sake Linda what in the hell do you think is wrong??!!!" He stood up and Linda jumped back surprised. "Attendance is down, the ratings are down, wrestlers aren't happy and you're asking me what the fuck's wrong? Well now you know sweetheart. Just about everything that can be wrong is wrong!"  
  
"Don't take it out on me Vince, I know you're stressed but you have to take it easy."  
  
"Easy? Take it easy, our business is going down the gutter and all you can say is take it easy?"  
  
"Vince calm down." Linda pleaded.  
  
"No, I'm not going to calm down." Vince reached for his coat which was behind the door and put it on.  
  
"Where are you going?" Linda asked.  
  
"For a walk."  
  
"Please don't leave like this." Linda took hold of his arm and tried to get Vince to turn around but to no avail. In the end, Vince not realising how strong he was threw Linda off him and to the floor. Linda looked at him in shock.  
  
Vince put his hand to his mouth and kneeled down beside her with tears in his eyes, "Linda, are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..."  
  
Linda cut him off "Get out."  
  
"Linda.."  
  
"I said get out!"  
  
Vince got up and left.  
  
He took out the photo he had of Linda in his wallet, he carried one of her everywhere. Vince let a tear roll out of his eye. In 36 years of marriage Vince had never raised a hand to Linda. Vince couldn't believe he had thrown his own wife to the ground, "I wouldn't be surprised if Linda never spoke to you again!" Vince thought.  
  
Vince had been sitting at the same spot since the day he checked in, he hadn't eaten or slept, he hadn't changed his clothes as he had nothing with him, he hadn't even washed or shaved. He was disgusted with himself for what he had done to his wife, he hadn't even plucked up the courage to call her, to see if she was ok.  
  
He desperately wanted to call her, to make sure she was ok, to make sure she wasn't hurt but a part of him was scared about what she might say. "She might end it and ask for a divorce." He thought. "On the other hand she might ask you to come back." For the first time in his life, Vince was scared, scared that he might lose Linda and all because of a stupid, pointless fight. He had taken his anger out on her and in a moment of madness, lashed out, something which he had never done before.  
  
He wanted to call her and apologise, tell her how much he loved her but he didn't have the guts. "And you say you love her?" Vince thought. He looked at the phone.  
  
"Each time I remember, the day you went away,  
  
How I would listen to the things you wanted to say.  
  
I just break down as I look around,  
  
And the only things I see,  
  
Are emptiness and loneliness,'  
  
And an unlit Christmas tree.  
  
It'll be lonely this Christmas,  
  
Without you to hold.  
  
It'll be lonely this Christmas,  
  
Lonely and cold.  
  
It'll be cold, so cold,  
  
Without you to hold,  
  
This Christmas."  
  
Linda let the silent tears fall as she sat by the window and looked out; the snow was laying a thick carpet of white all around. The song they were playing on the radio seemed quite appropriate for her. "If it goes on like this I'll be snowed in, all by myself." More tears fell as she repeated the words, by myself and listened to the song. All she wanted was for Vince to come back, she was mad at first, but she knew Vince didn't mean it; he had never hurt her in 36 years, so why start now?  
  
She had picked up the phone and started to dial Vince's cell phone a couple of times but then slammed the phone down! Why should she be the one to call and apologise? Vince had started the argument, Vince was the one that pushed her, and it was up to him to call her.  
  
Linda's eyes started to sting from the tears, "why hasn't he called? Doesn't he love you anymore? Is that why he pushed you?" Linda's head was swimming. She dabbed her eyes with a tissue trying to find answers to her questions.  
  
"Do you remember last year, when, you and I were here?  
  
We never thought there'd be an end.  
  
And I remember looking at you then..  
  
And I remember thinking that Christmas must have been made for us,  
  
'coz darling, this is the time of year that you really, you really need love  
  
And it means so very, very much.  
  
So if you're lonely this Christmas,  
  
Without me to hold.  
  
Well it will be so very lonely,  
  
Lonely and cold.  
  
It'll be lonely this Christmas,  
  
Without you to hold.  
  
It'll be lonely this Christmas,  
  
Lonely and cold.  
  
It'll be cold so cold without you to hold,  
  
This Christmas."  
  
As the song ended Vince walked over to the phone and dialled the number...  
  
The phone started ringing and Linda slowly walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Vince!" Linda exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you and I'm sorry."  
  
Linda began to cry again.  
  
"Don't cry baby, you'll start me off."  
  
"I was worried."  
  
"I know, I should have called sooner but...I guess I just didn't have the guts. I just I don't know, I was scared that if I called you'd hate me and want a divorce a or something and I couldn't bear that. I was stupid and I was a jerk. Linda I need you, please forgive baby?"  
  
Linda stayed silent.  
  
"Lin, please? I'm so sorry, I didn't realise my own strength, did I hurt you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My heart Vince, my heart hurts."  
  
Vince paused. "Mine too."  
  
"What will be the best way to fix that then?" Whispered Linda.  
  
"Perhaps if I come home for Christmas?"  
  
"I think that might just work."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Vince."  
  
They both put the phone down with smiles on their faces.  
  
Linda ran upstairs and changed out of the clothes she'd been in for the past two days and had a quick shower, dried her hair and put some silk pyjamas on. No sooner had she finished, there was a knock at the door. She ran down the stairs to open it.  
  
She threw herself into Vince's arms and they embarked on a tantalising kiss.  
  
"I missed you." Vince whispered as her held Linda and breathed her in.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
Linda pulled away and took his hand bringing him into the house. Vince took off his coat and scarf.  
  
"Sorry if I smell, I didn't have any clothes with me and I just didn't wash or change because.."  
  
Linda cut him off and looked down. "I know, I was the same." They smiled and looked at each other. "Why didn't you use your key?"  
  
Vince shrugged his shoulders. "It didn't feel right."  
  
"I...I thought you'd left. I thought it was over."  
  
"Me too, I couldn't believe what I'd done. I was and am disgusted with myself."  
  
"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it."  
  
"I didn't and I am sorry." They looked at each other and Linda saw that he meant those words from his heart.  
  
"I know you are."  
  
Vince walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you with all of my heart and I don't ever want to spend Christmas without you."  
  
"Me neither. Why don't you go and have a shower and then go to bed, you look tired."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"Well I'll meet you in bed then." Smiled Linda.  
  
Linda was in bed when the on-suite bathroom door opened and out came Vince in his dressing gown.  
  
"How do you feel now?"  
  
Vince took off his dressing gown. "A lot better but I don't think it's got anything to do with the shower." He said as he lay down beside her.  
  
Linda laughed. "I'm so glad your home."  
  
"Me too. Hey look at the time, it's half past eleven, nearly Christmas."  
  
"Well then I suggest we get to sleep because Santa doesn't come to girls and boys who stay awake all night."  
  
Vince smiled. "Come here let me hold you."   
  
Linda wriggled over to him and they shared a kiss. "Night sweetheart." Linda said as she laid her head on his chest. "We'll plan what we can do for the rest of the holiday tomorrow. Perhaps go to New York and stay there, we can go ice skating, it's been years since we've done that!" "Mmmm" Replied Linda as she started to drift off.  
  
Vince sensed she was almost asleep."Goodnight baby." Vince kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Murmured Linda as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Merry Christmas, darling, wherever you are." The End OH BOY - 03/05/1975  
  
2 weeks at #1 - 9 weeks on chart  
  
All my love  
  
All my kissin'  
  
You don't know what you've been a-missin'  
  
Oh boy, when you're with me  
  
Oh boy, the world will see  
  
That you were meant for me  
  
All my life  
  
I've been a-waitin'  
  
Tonight there'll be no hesitatin'  
  
Oh boy, when you're with me  
  
Oh boy, the world will see  
  
That you were meant for me  
  
Stars appear and the shadows are falling  
  
You can hear my heart a-calling  
  
A little bit a-lovin' makes everything right  
  
I'm gonna see my baby tonight  
  
All my life  
  
I've been a-waitin'  
  
Tonight there'll be no hesitatin'  
  
Oh boy, when you're with me  
  
Oh boy, the world will see  
  
That you were meant for me  
  
Dum-dee-dum-dum  
  
Oh boy  
  
All my life  
  
I've been a-waitin'  
  
Tonight there'll be no hesitatin'  
  
Oh boy, when you're with me  
  
Oh boy, the world will see  
  
That you were meant for me  
  
Stars appear and the shadows are falling  
  
I can hear my heart a-calling  
  
A little bit a-lovin' makes everything right  
  
I'm gonna see my baby tonight  
  
All of my love  
  
All of my kissin'  
  
You don't know what you've been a-missin'  
  
Oh boy, when you're with me  
  
Oh boy, the world will see  
  
That you were meant for me  
  
All my love  
  
All my kissin'  
  
You don't know what you've been a-missin'  
  
Oh boy, when you're with me  
  
Oh boy, the world will see  
  
That you were meant for me  
  
All my life  
  
I've been a-waitin'  
  
Tonight there'll be no hesitatin'  
  
Oh boy, when you're with me  
  
Oh boy, the world will see  
  
That you were meant for me 


End file.
